Dear Myself
by Laemia
Summary: Il n'a pu défendre son monde, ni ce qui comptait pour lui. Squall était faible. Peut-être que Léon saurait se montrer assez fort pour veiller sur ses amis à sa place. Comment est-il passé de l'un à l'autre?


Genre: Angst, Angst, et re Angst xD

Pairing: Aucuuuuuun \o/

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Leurs troubles psychologiques, en revanche...

Bon, me revoilà avec un petit OS assez étrange sur notre cher ami Léon! xD Je sais bien que j'avais dis sur mon profil que je posterais plus de fics avant cet été, mais on va tenter quand même. ^^

Bon, je ne mets pas la fic en "Complete", parce que je ferais peut-être d'autres OS sur le thème de la schizophrénie dans KH, donc au cas où...

* * *

Squall, le petit à la Gunblade. Tout le monde disait qu'il irait loin, cet enfant, qu'il serait un grand guerrier. Il représenterait bien sa famille, les Leonhart, tous de valeureux combattants au coeur de lion.

Ça avait commencé lors de l'attaque du Jardin Radieux par les Sans-coeur. Squall, âgé de dix ans, avait tenté de jouer son rôle, malgré l'interdiction de ses parents qui lui disaient de partir avec Cid aussi vite que possible. Non, il n'allait certainement pas fuir! Il était un guerrier, oui ou non?

Il avait échappé à la surveillance des adultes, armé de la Gunblade de son père, un peu trop grande et trop lourde pour lui -il n'avait pas encore le droit de posséder la sienne- et s'était aventuré dans la ville, frappant quelques monstres noirs au passage, jusqu'à arriver au château du Jardin Radieux.

"Squall!"

Il se retourna en entendant son nom. Il s'agissait de son amie Linoa, acculée dans un coin, entourée des affreuses créatures aux yeux jaunes.

"Aide-moi!"

Il s'était précipité vers elle, Gunblade en main, avait couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait, pourtant! Encore maintenant, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu le ralentir- le poids de l'arme ou bien sa propre peur ?- et il ne le saurait jamais, même en ressassant ce souvenir encore et encore dans le coin de son esprit où il se trouvait. Pourtant, pourtant...

"Squall!"

Son prénom fut le dernier nom qu'elle prononça. Le garçon vit les griffes immatérielles des créatures lui arracher le coeur, comme au ralenti. Cette image s'imprima dans sa rétine et il pourrait en dessiner chaque détails tellement ce souvenir le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

En une seconde qui en dura des milliers, ce fut fini. Il entendit d'autres personnes crier son nom.

"Squall!"

Ses parents, paniqués, se précipitèrent vers lui. Son père se chargea des monstres. Sa mère lui prit la main, l'entraîna sans qu'il puisse protester, jusqu'aux portes de la ville où le vaisseau Gummi de Cid s'apprêtait à partir avec plusieurs enfants à son bord.

Les Sans-coeurs les poursuivaient. La mère de Squall le conduit jusqu'au Gummi, l'y hissa presque, aidé par Cid. Le garçon se rendit compte qu'il serait encore la Gunblade de son père entre ses doigts crispés. La porte du vaisseau se refermait lentement tandis qu'il voyait sa mère se faire renverser sur le dos par une ombre.

Le trajet se passa comme dans un rêve -un affreux cauchemar- sans qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent, malgré les tentatives de Cid pour le réconforter. Il ne l'entendait même pas.

Ils atterrirent à la ville de Traverse. Squall y traîna sa Gunblade avant de s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues en un flot intarissable.

Il revit Linoa avant qu'elle ne perde son coeur -il était censé la protéger!- et ses parents se battant pour qu'il puisse atteindre le vaisseau en sécurité -s'il n'était pas parti sans rien dire, ils auraient eu le temps de partir! A ce moment-là, quelque chose se brisa dans son esprit. Tout ce temps où il avait fait la fierté de sa famille, où il s'était crû fort, ça n'était rien, que du vent, en fin de compte!

Yuffie, une des enfants de la ville, arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète.

"Squall?"

Une vague de dégoût le pris en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Ce nom, celui-là même que Linoa avait crié avant de disparaître, que ses parents avaient dû appeler dans toute la ville à sa recherche. Le nom d'un faible, d'un lâche, de quelqu'un qui n'était pas fichu de protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

"Ça va, Squall?

Ne... m'appelle pas comme ça", articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne voulait plus être ce minable en pleurs sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, avec cette désagréable envie de vomir. Il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais entendre ce nom de sa vie.

"Mon nom est Léon."

Au moins, il garderait une petite partie de sa famille avec lui dans sa nouvelle vie. Peut-être qu'il hériterait d'un peu de leur courage, comme ça…

Il se releva, sécha ses larmes et serra les poings pour éviter que de nouvelles ne se mettent à couler à la place des précédentes.

A partir de ce moment, il fut Léon. Il s'entraîna tous les jours jusqu'à devenir un guerrier aguerri. Peu à peu, les gens se mirent à oublier l'ancien lui. Seule Yuffie confondait encore. Léon avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais appelé Squall. D'ailleurs, personne ne le reconnaîtrait, s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu changer.

Ses souvenirs le hantaient toujours, mais il se sentait plus fort, et ça l'aidait à ne plus se sentir aussi coupable qu'avant. _Squall _avait fait une erreur que _Léon_ ne ferait jamais, il le savait.

Dix ans s'écoulèrent avant que le Porteur de la Keyblade n'arrive. A leur première rencontre, il le trouva naïf, et prodigieusement faible. Un gamin. Au début, Léon éprouva de l'aversion pour Sora. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop cette partie de sa vie qu'il se forçait à oublier.

Pourtant, l'Elu prouva qu'il était à la hauteur de son rôle, et gagna bien vite le respect de tout le monde à la ville de Traverse. Léon dû admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Finalement, il l'aimait bien, ce gamin. Il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer, car cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il commençait à éprouver des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis son ancienne vie, et ça l'effrayait.

Sora sauva les mondes des ténèbres et ceux qui avaient sombrés dans l'ombre remontèrent à la surface. Léon et ses amis quittèrent la ville de Traverse pour retourner dans leur ville natale.

Lorsqu'ils virent les ruines qu'étaient devenues leur monde, ils ne purent se souvenir de son nom d'avant. Oublié, comme cet autre morceau de lui. Ils décidèrent de lui donner un autre nom en attendant. Un nouvel espoir naquit chez le guerrier à la Gunblade, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'être heureux pour la première fois.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit, pour la première fois également.

_Tu peux me laisser sortir, maintenant. On est rentrés._

Il s'empêcha de paniquer. Léon ne paniquait pas. Jamais. Il ne comprit pas de suite d'où venait cette voix. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Aerith le dire qu'il se rappela de _lui_. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui -heureuse, comme tous les habitants de la Forteresse Oubliée à ce moment-là- et s'extasia d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"On a réussi, Squall! On est à la maison!"

_Squall?_ Ce nom semblait surgir de très loin.

Squall? Il n'était pas Squall!

"Je m'appelle Léon!" s'écria-t-il.

Il ne s'énervait pas souvent, quasiment jamais, mais qu'on le confonde avec cet idiot le mettait hors de lui. Son amie eut l'air surprise, puis attristée.

"Je croyais que, puisqu'on avait retrouvé notre monde, tu voudrais reprendre ton ancien nom…

-Ça n'a jamais été mon nom", coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le soir, il réussit à se retrouver seul et se rendit à son ancienne maison. Malgré les nombreuses années passées et les dégâts des Sans-coeur, les souvenirs ressurgissaient. Il reconnut l'arbre -à présent fendu en deux- où Squall s'entraînait autrefois à la Gunblade, ainsi que la table de la cuisine -écroulée, pratiquement réduite en miette- où il jouait quand il était plus jeune, pendant que sa mère cuisinait ou que son père faisait la vaisselle.

Il monta jusque sa chambre -la chambre de Squall-, regarda autour de lui comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois -pour Léon, c'était le cas- en fit le tour et effleura du doigt le bureau qui avait tenu miraculeusement. Une vague de nostalgie qui ne lui appartenait pas le prit.

"Je ne peux pas, Squall... murmura-t-il. Tes parents et Linoa ne sont plus là, et la Forteresse est en ruine. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir."

Pas tant que la ville ne serait pas restaurée. C'était ça, son nouvel objectif.

Ils durent faire face à une nouvelle menace, les Simili, et repousser les assauts des Sans-coeur. Léon travailla dur pour les éliminer -ou du moins les repousser hors de la Forteresse, puisque seul un Elu de la Keyblade pouvait les tuer. Le comité de restauration rebâti toutes les maisons une à une, à la force de leurs bras. Cid conçu un système de défense automatique contre les monstres.

Léon apprit à sourire. Tout de même, il essayait de ne pas trop montrer ses émotions. Parfois, il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle, que Squall refaisait surface. Dans ces cas-là, il se renfermait sur lui-même pendant plusieurs jours. Yuffie aimait plaisanter sur ce sujet, elle parlait des "sautes d'humeur de notre Léon national", comme si c'était normal. Venant de lui, sûrement, ça l'était. Il ne savait pas trop.

La Forteresse finit par retrouver son éclat d'antan. Grâce à Tron, tout le monde se souvint de son véritable nom. Seulement, en même temps que le _Jardin Radieux_, un autre souvenir, plus désagréable, revint à la charge.

Ce soir-là, seul dans son lit, la voix de Squall le réveilla en sursaut.

_Laisse-moi sortir. S'il te plaît._

Léon ne disait jamais s'il te plaît, lui. Il refusa, ferma les yeux. Non. Non, non, c'était hors de question!

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva au quartier général du comité de restauration du Jardin Radieux, il observa tous ses amis un par un, se disant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire si jamais il les perdait. Trop de gens lui avaient déjà été arrachés. Il ne voulait plus que ça arrive. Jamais.

_Tu vois, Squall_, intima-t-il mentalement à son ancien lui._ C'est pour ça que je ne te laisserais jamais reprendre le contrôle. Tu serais incapable de veiller sur eux. Moi, je peux les protéger. Je suis là pour ça._

Sora aussi finit par retrouver son monde d'origine. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans tous les mondes. Plus de Sans-cœurs, plus de Simili. Plus rien ne leur causerait du tort, désormais. Léon était soulagé.

"T'as du courrier, Léon!"

Le guerrier haussa un sourcil lorsque Yuffie se précipita vers lui, une enveloppe à la main. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier. Tous les gens qu'il connaissait étaient là, à ses côtés -hormis Sora et ses compagnons- alors qui souhaiterait lui écrire?

Il prit l'enveloppe, ornée d'un papillon rose et adressée à un nom qu'il détestait. Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Un papillon, comme... le symbole de Linoa? Non, ça n'était pourtant pas possible. Linoa était morte à cause de Squall! Ça ne pouvait pas provenir d'elle! Ce devait être une blague de Yuffie, ou autre…

Il parvint enfin à se saisir de la lettre, et dû se rendre à l'évidence.

_Cher Squall,_

_Je me doute que ces quelques lignes vont te surprendre. Tant d'années ont passées depuis cet horrible jour. J'y pense encore, parfois, toujours avec tristesse. _

_Je ne sais toujours pas comment je m'en suis sortie. Un miracle? Je sais que j'ai bel et bien perdu mon coeur, cette nuit-là. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas? Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai vue._

_Je me suis réveillée il y a environ un an de cela, seule, dans un monde inconnu. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cherché à savoir ce qui était arrivé à notre monde, et aussi comment je suis revenue à la vie._

_Lorsque j'ai perdu mon coeur, j'ai apparemment créé deux créatures: un de ces maudits Sans-coeur et un autre monstre appelé Simili. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler. Visiblement, une fois ces deux monstres anéantis, j'ai pu redevenir moi-même._

_J'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai, Squall! Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais en vie, j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver._

_Malheureusement, je ne peux pas quitter le monde où je me trouve, les accès ont été bloqués il y a peu. Je ne sais même pas si cette lettre te parviendra._

_Je voulais te dire... C'était égoïste de ma part, de te demander de l'aide, cette nuit-là lorsque j'étais encerclée par les créatures. J'ai paniquée. Longtemps, je t'ai cru mort. Je pensais que les Sans-coeurs s'en étaient pris à toi après que j'ai disparue dans les ténèbres._

_Si cette lettre te parvient, je t'en prie, réponds-moi. J'espère que les autres vont bien également._

_Sincèrement, Linoa._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Léon entendait Squall tambouriner dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de la lettre, Yuffie l'observait, attendant sa réaction.

_Libères-moi._

"Non...

-Léon, tout va bien?"

Le guerrier sortit précipitamment de la pièce et se mit à courir, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut certain de se trouver seul. Il regarda autour de lui. Ses pas l'avaient guidé dans la salle où se trouvait l'ordinateur d'Ansem. Il s'en fichait, tant que personne ne l'entendait répondre à Squall. Un mal de tête s'imposa à lui, en même temps que la voix de son autre.

_Laisse-moi lui répondre._

"Non. Tais-toi. Tu n'existes plus!"

_C'est mon amie!_

"Je t'ai dit de la fermer…"

_Elle est en vie, elle ne m'en veut pas..._

"Et alors? Ça revient au même, tu ne l'as pas protégée. Elle a perdu onze ans de sa vie par _ta_ faute."

Léon attendit quelques minutes, mais l'autre ne répondit pas. Le coeur battant plus vite que d'ordinaire, il retourna en ville.

Linoa était en vie. Elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Que pouvait-il lui dire?

Non, il ne pouvait pas juste lui répondre, faire comme s'il était resté le même...

Elle serait déçue, mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de se faire appeler Squall. Surtout par elle.

Mais Linoa n'abandonna pas. Dans les mois qui suivirent, elle lui envoya plusieurs lettres, à intervalle régulier. A chaque fois, Squall protestait violemment.

_Laisse-moi lui répondre, je t'en supplie…_

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé."

S'il laissait Squall prendre le contrôle, parviendrait-il à le récupérer ensuite? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre ce risque. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à Linoa non plus. Chaque mot qu'elle écrirait renforcerait son autre lui.

Squall ne pourrait jamais veiller sur ses amis. Léon ne voulait pas les perdre. Il ne pouvait pas _lui _faire confiance. Il avait déjà échoué une fois, et c'était le travail de Léon se s'assurer qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

En désespoir de cause, il était allé voir Aerith.

"Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es _mort__?_ s'horrifia la jeune fille.

Léon hocha la tête.

"Exactement.

-Mais pourquoi?"

Il l'attendait, cette question.

"Tu vas lui briser le cœur si tu me demande de faire ça…"

Léon soupira.

"Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je ne peux pas lui parler. S'il te plaît."

Il grimaça, en se rendant compte qu'il avait dit _s'il te plaît_. Par la faute de Squall, son armure fondait de jours en jours. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

"Je ne te le demanderais pas si ça n'était pas important.

-Mais tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, protesta Aerith.

-Je n'arriverais pas à être sincère avec elle après... ce qui s'est passé."

Il entendit la voix dans son esprit protester mais n'y fit pas attention.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veut pas, lui dit son amie d'une voix douce.

-Mais moi, j'en veux à Squall…"

Cette nuit-là, son alter ego ne lui laissa pas de répit.

_Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça._

"Si, je peux, murmura Léon, recroquevillé dans son lit. C'est la vérité, tu es mort."

_Je suis là, j'existe!_

"C'est impossible, tais-toi..."

Il passa la nuit à tenter de l'étouffer mentalement, de le compresser dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse pour de bon.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Squall ne se manifeste. Léon pensait en avoir fini avec lui. C'était sans compter sur Aerith qui vint le trouver un jour, l'air embarrassée.

"Linoa a trouvé un moyen de revenir au Jardin Radieux.

-Quoi? Mais comment...?

-Elle va emprunter un couloir obscur. Une seule fois, ça n'altérera pas son cœur... Et elle veut te voir."

Léon resta interdit un moment. Squall, lui, reprit espoir.

Dans le coin de l'esprit de Léon où il se trouvait, il s'était haï pendant longtemps, n'avait cessé de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs. Laisser Léon aux commandes avait été sa meilleure décision. Il le pensait. Il l'a pensé pendant onze ans. Après leur retour au Jardin Radieux, il avait eu des doutes. Maintenant que Linoa était revenue dans sa –dans _leur_- vie, il songeait que, peut-être, il n'aurait pas dû fuir devant ses responsabilités.

"Mais je croyais que tu lui avais dit que j'étais mort!" s'emporta Léon.

Aerith secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

"Je n'ai pas pu, lui apprit-elle. Pardon, mais je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu me demandais. Tu allais lui faire du mal. Et depuis quelques temps, tu agis... différemment. Je veux dire, tu as vraiment changé depuis la destruction du Jardin Radieux mais en ce moment, c'est encore pire. Tu te renfermes davantage sur toi même, tu deviens agressif. Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas heureux d'être rentré?"

Léon ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Bien sûr que si, il était heureux! C'était le but de sa vie, de rentrer chez lui!

_Voilà le problème. Tu l'as accompli, ton but._

"Tais-toi!"

Léon se rendit compte trop tard qu'Aerith avait pris ses paroles pour elle-même. Elle le fixait de ces yeux blessés qui le faisaient se sentir comme un moins que rien. Comme _Squall_. Il détestait ça.

"Non, c'est pas ce que je..."

Il ne parvint pas à la retenir avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Même la gentille Aerith avait ses limites.

Finalement, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que son amie lui dise quand Linoa arrivait. Deux jours plus tard, il tournait donc en rond au centre de la place principale de la ville, le coeur battant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Au pire, il lui expliquerait qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Il ne souhaitait pas la faire souffrir. Il s'agissait d'une amie de Squall, et par extension une de ses amies à lui, et il tenait à elle. Il croyait, en tout cas. Il n'était sûr de rien, en ce moment, et ça l'effrayait, et le fait d'être effrayé lui faisait encore plus peur que tout.

"Squall!"

Ce nom... Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de qui l'appelait que déjà un boulet de canon se précipitait dans ses bras. Il eut un sourire amusé.

"Salut, Linoa."

La jeune femme avait bien changée, en onze ans -et heureusement, remarque. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, son visage s'était affiné. Le seul détail qui permettait d'être sûr de son identité, c'était ses yeux noirs pétillants de vie. Elle lui faisait un peu pensé à Yuffie, en plus âgée.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

"Tu m'as manqué, Squall!"

Le guerrier s'assombrit soudainement.

"Je m'appelle Léon, désormais.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Je..."

Comment lui expliquer ça?

_Dis-lui. Dis-lui que tu m'as volé ma place._

Il serra la mâchoire. La ferme.

"Je ne suis plus le même. Pas vraiment."

Ils allèrent ailleurs, dans un endroit où ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement. Aux limites de la Forteresse, là où personne ne venait plus depuis que les Sans-coeurs avaient disparus. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, y voyant plus clair lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait d'expliquer. Elle écouta patiemment et ne l'interrompit même pas. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était du délire, toute cette histoire. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment la séparation entre Squall et Léon s'était effectuée. Probablement peu après son arrivée à Traverse. Ou bien à son retour au Jardin Radieux? Comment savoir?

Il n'osa lever les yeux vers Linoa que lorsqu'il eut terminé. Elle le regardait d'un air consterné et se tenait plutôt loin de lui, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à toute jambe au moindre moment.

"Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais...

-C'est de ma faute, alors…? Je ne comprends pas... souffla Linoa, sous le choc. Pourquoi tu ne le libères pas?

-Comment? Non, je... tu n'y es pour rien, c'est lui qui...

-Pourquoi tu ne le libères pas? répéta plus fermement Linoa, le fixant presque hostilement, à présent. C'est à Squall, que je suis venue parler. "

C'en fut trop pour Léon. Il s'ouvrait à elle, il lui racontait tout ce qui l'angoissait depuis des mois, et elle le rejetait!

"Il n'a pas su protéger son foyer! Il n'a pas su te protéger, _toi_!"

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'emportait. Aerith avait raison, lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus.

"Ce n'était pas sa faute! s'écria Linoa en s'avançant vers lui.

-C'est un lâche!" répliqua Léon.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui saisit fermement le bras, comme si ça pouvait y changer quelque chose.

"Libères-le, rends-lui son corps!

-Non. déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. Si je fais ça, il va détruire tout ce que j'ai réussi à réparer! Qui sait ce qui se produira, la prochaine fois?"

Il tenta de la faire lâcher prise, mais elle resserra son étreinte.

"Lâche-moi.

-Ce corps ne t'appartient pas! Il est à Squall!

-Mais lâche-moi, je t'ai dit!"

Un mouvement brusque de sa part la fit tomber à la renverse. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre son cri avant de la voir étendue par terre, inconsciente, une tâche rouge se formant peu à peu à la base de son crâne.

"Linoa?" murmura-t-il doucement.

Il recula, horrifié, tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Non..."

Qu'avait-il _fait?_

Il entendit Squall hurler des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas dans sa tête. Il ne faisait pas attention, trop absorbé par cette horrible vision, qui resterait à jamais ancrée en lui.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Comme cette fameuse nuit, onze ans plus tôt. Un mal de tête atroce le prit. Il serra les dents, ne cria pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

_Tu l'as tuée!_

"Non... Je ne voulais pas..."

_Elle est morte à cause de toi._

"Je ne voulais pas !", gémit-il encore, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_C'est ta faute!_

"Non!"

Il sentit quelque chose se fracturer quelque part en lui. Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer dangereusement. Qu'est-ce qu...? Ça ne pouvait pas être... ? Et pourtant si. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'en empêche! Depuis qu'il était devenu Léon, il n'avait jamais versé une seule larme. Pas maintenant...

Trop tard.

Il sentit la goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue, et puis plus rien.

"Tu l'as tuée."

Il entendait la voix clairement, à présent, plus dans sa tête.

Tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir, il leva la tête, toujours à genoux.

Linoa n'était plus là. La Forteresse non plus. Il faisait si noir... Devant lui se tenait son double. Enfin, pas exactement. Celui-là était debout, derrière un mur de verre sur lequel il tapait du poing pour attirer son attention. Il avait peut-être les cheveux plus courts et plus clairs, aussi. Des yeux un peu plus innocents, moins ternes.

"Squall, je...

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait? lui hurla son alter ego derrière la vitre. Fais-moi sortir d'ici!"

Léon se leva, soudainement en colère. Dire qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de lui…

"Tu t'y es enfermé tout seul! C'est toi qui ne voulais pas affronter la réalité! Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui ne sait pas défendre ses amis! J'ai été là pour eux, moi! Jamais je ne les aie laissés tomber! Tu sais quoi? Tu ne les mérites pas.

-J'ai fait une erreur, déclara Squall d'un ton froid. Je le reconnais. Mais c'est fini, maintenant.

-Fini? s'étonna Léon. Linoa est morte par ta faute! Si tu n'avais pas insisté...

-C'est toi qui l'as tué!

-Et c'est toi qui m'a créé!"

Il le savait, à présent, il s'en rendait compte. Le dégoût que Squall avait pour lui-même l'avait fait se renfermer dans son esprit, mettant une autre partie de lui aux commandes. Et maintenant, cette partie ne souhaitait pas s'effacer à son profit. Léon était devenu plus puissant que Squall. Il _méritait _sa place dans ce monde! Son but, c'était de veiller sur les personnes qui lui étaient chères, et cela impliquait de ne pas laisser son double s'approcher d'eux.

"J'ai protégé tes amis des Sans-cœurs et des Simili!

-Peut-être, mais la menace est passée, maintenant, lui asséna Squall. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Ils sont en sécurité.

-Non..."

Léon recula. Oui, il avait passé sa vie à défendre les autres. Depuis qu'il ne restait plus personne à défendre, sa vie avait-elle encore un sens?

"Je veux récupérer ma vie. Maintenant, ordonna Squall.

-Tu as pris de l'assurance! ironisa Léon, une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire.

-Allez, tu en as assez fais!"

Il continuait de frapper sur la vitre.

Tout défilait dans l'esprit de Léon. Les souvenirs de Squall et les siens. Difficiles de dire à qui ils appartenaient, au juste. Toutes ces fois où il s'était senti heureux, à sa place, où il savait qu'il avait un but, des gens qui comptaient pour lui... Au fond, est-ce que tout ça lui appartenait? Ne volait-il pas l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre?

"Je n'aurais jamais dû te créer.

-La ferme. "

La vie de Léon n'aurait été qu'une imposture, un mensonge? Quel beau mensonge, pourtant. Si s'éloigner de la vérité était le seul moyen de conserver cette vie, alors soit. Il enfermerait Squall loin dans son esprit, très loin. C'était un jeu de maîtrise de soi, au fond.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

"Tu n'as rien à faire là.

-Mais tais-toi!"

_Un mensonge._

Le coup partit tout seul et tapa droit dans la vitre, qui se brisa sous le choc. Léon vit Squall se protéger des éclats de verre.

Le décor vacilla, puis il se retrouva à nouveau à la Forteresse Oublié, comme avant... A une exception près. Squall, qui se précipité vers Linoa pour sa prendre dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, Léon le vit soupirer de soulagement.

"Elle respire?

-Oui..."

Pour la première de sa vie, Léon ne savait plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il se sentait totalement impuissant, comme si toute sa confiance en lui avait été enlevée.

Squall se tourna vers lui, lui envoya un regard noir...

"C'est toi, la menace, fit-il. Va-t'en. Si tu t'approches encore d'eux, je te tue."

Léon resta un moment pétrifié. Il devait quitter toute sa vie? Sa vie entière? Non, pas la sienne, celle de Squall... Un noeud de tristesse se forma dans sa gorge. Il ne protesterait plus.

"Très bien."

Il tourna les talons et partit. Vers où? Il ne savait pas trop. Il irait où bon lui semblerait. Peut-être chercherait-il un moyen de passer vers un autre monde?

C'était ironique, dans le fond. Cela avait fini précisément comme ça avait commencé. Squall avait voulu devenir Léon. A présent, Léon enviait Squall. Pour sa faiblesse et aussi sa force.

Squall avait raison, finalement. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Il n'y avait rien pour lui à la Forteresse, plus personne à protéger maintenant que le danger était écarté. Le meilleur choix ? Partir. Loin.

Alors, pourquoi ça lui faisait si _mal_?

**Lie awake in bed at night / Restant éveillé dans ton lit la nuit  
And think about your life / Et pensant à ta vie  
Do you want to be different? / Veux-tu être différent?  
Try to let go of the truth / Tentant de t'éloigner de la vérité  
The battles of your youth / Des batailles de ta jeunesse  
'Cause this is just a game / Car tout ça n'est qu'un jeu**

It's a beautiful lie / C'est un beau mensonge  
It's the perfect denial / Le parfait reniement  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in / Quel beau mensonge en lequel croire

_30 seconds to mars- Beautiful lie_

* * *

__Voilà! ^^ Verdict? Si Léon donne l'impression d'être un peu OOC vers la fin, c'est normal. 8D En fait, il a fini par devenir un peu dingue à cause de Squall.

Comment cette idée m'est venue? J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre que Nomura ait choisi de changer le nom de Squall/Léon dans KH. o_o D'accord, c'est expliqué qu'il a eu honte de pas pouvoir défendre son monde, mais cette idée n'est pas vraiment exploitée, donc bon...

__Personnellement, je suis assez fière de cet OS, après à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)


End file.
